Never Have to Wonder
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: Roman Reigns and Ellie Carmichael have a tender moment in the hotel room. Songfic. Roman Reigns/OC. Requested by LegitElizabethWWEFan.


_**I'm back, everyone! Yep, school's out for summer so now I have plenty of time to write. I'm opening my one shot requests back up so feel free to shoot me messages. Also, I'm going to start adding X-Men stories on this account as well. **_

_**This is for LegitElizabethWWEFan! It turned out a little smutty, but I hope you like it. If you don't, I can re-write it.**_

_**Song used is "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira. Disclaimer: I do not own the song, lyrics, artist, or Roman Reigns.**_

* * *

_Lucky you were born that far away so_

_We could both make fun of distance_

_Lucky that I love a foreign land for_

_The lucky fact of your existence_

Roman regarded the girl in front of him with a bemused smirk. In the privacy of Roman's hotel room, she was ranting about how Eva Marie had botched most of their match. Roman had to admit he was only half-listening to the words spilling from her mouth. Ellie's Colombian accent was coming through, getting stronger as she got more upset about the match. He watched as she snatched up a brush to run it through her long hair. It was the color of chocolate and flowed down her back in beautiful waves.

"Ellie," Roman spoke in his deep voice. He stilled her hand, setting the brush down, and pulled her close. "What happened out there doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is," He leaned down, closing the considerable distance between them, "what happens in here."

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely_

_To count the freckles on your body_

_Never could imagine there were only_

_Ten million ways to love somebody_

Ellie pulled back from their rather heated kiss. She looked up at him, seeing her own bright purple orbs reflected in his dark ones. She moved some of his hair out of his face; it fell like a curtain around his magnificent features. He smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips before backing her slowly towards the bed. When her knees hit the mattress, she sank down, her Samoan warrior hovering above her.

Ellie closed her eyes for a second; she couldn't believe any of it for a second. She had come to the United States from Colombia on a hope and a prayer that one day she'd be able to walk down the ramp and call herself a WWE Diva. And now, not only did she have that, she had also had the love of her life.

Roman Reigns.

_Can't you see_

_I'm at your feet_

Roman's hands caressed her sides gently before he settled on the bed next to her, one hand trailing up and down her thigh.

_Whenever, wherever_

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

"You know, we're going on the European tour soon." Roman whispered quietly. The hand that wasn't occupied by her leg threaded its way into her hair.

Ellie sighed sadly. "I know."

"I could talk to Vince."

Ellie shook her head, looking away. "It wouldn't be any use. I'm not as important as the Total Divas…"

Roman brought his hands to cup her face gently. "You're just as important as they are, Ellie. You put on great matches, cut great promos, and are an energetic face for the company. Sooner or later, Vince and the creative team are going to see that. Besides," The beginnings of a blush crept onto Roman's tan skin. "You mean the world to me."

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You'll never have to wonder_

_We can always play by ear_

_But that's the deal my dear_

"Glad to know I mean so much to you." Ellie smiled at him.

"Of course. Elizabeth, I love you. I want to marry you and have a house together and have five children…" Roman trailed off as if he'd just realized what he was saying. He clamped his mouth shut.

A small giggle escaped the Colombian girl. "Five children?"

"Well maybe not five…I don't know, you know I come from an enormous family."

"True. I'm okay with three. We'll see about five."

"You're so…ugh, I love you!" Roman exclaimed, grabbing her and pulling her into him, attacking her lips with his. Their tongues danced languidly and the kiss was broken only briefly by a need for oxygen.

His hands moved to her night shirt, pausing as he looked in her eyes, asking for permission.

She nodded.

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble_

_They spill kisses like a fountain_

_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble_

_So you don't confuse them with mountains_

_Lucky I have strong legs like my mother_

_To run for cover when I need it_

_And these two eyes that for no other_

_The day you leave will cry a river_

Time seemed to slow down for the lovers. They were aware of each and every touch, kiss, lick. Ellie admired Roman's musculature. His body, hard and sculpted, made her feel even smaller but also protected, like noting could harm her. His hair splayed out on the pillow beneath his head reminded her of a Greek god.

He was always more appreciative of how much smaller Ellie was during times like these. His hands could explore her entire body easily and when he grasped her hips, he lifted her easily, controlling her movements as if she were weightless.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was all his.

_At your feet_

_I'm at your feet_

"I love you so much, Roman." Ellie cuddled into his side. They were both basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Roman wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer. "And I love you, Elizabeth." He chuckled to himself as he heard a light snore. "Always and forever."

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You've got me head over heels_

_There's nothing left to fear_

_If you really feel the way I feel_


End file.
